


Baby, you don't have to rush

by qloyderen



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: เนธาน เคเลบ น้ำเมา และเราสอง





	Baby, you don't have to rush

**Author's Note:**

> อยากแต่งมานานแล้ว  
> ในที่สุดดดด  
> ในที่สุดดดดดดดดด  
> ในที่สุดดดดดดดดดดดดดดด
> 
>  
> 
> ขอโทษนะคะถ้า อิอิ
> 
> ost ค่ะ ฟังกันเพลินๆ กิ๊วๆ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrUJyKsLQeU

“โง่มากที่คิดจะมอมเหล้าผม” 

 

 

เนธานยกยิ้มมุมปาก ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นแล้วหายตัวไปจากห้องตัวเอง ปล่อยเคเลบนอนหลับสนิทอยู่คนเดียวบนเตียงกว้าง ร่างเปลือยเปล่าซ่อนส่วนสำคัญไว้ใต้ผ้าห่มผืนบางสีขาวสะอาด 

 

 

ขาวสะอาดเหมือนผิวของเขา

 

 

เขาคว้าขวดเบียร์ที่เปิดฝาวางทิ้งไว้ขึ้นดื่ม พลางชื่นชมผลงาน ‘เมื่อคืน’ ของตัวเองที่นอนหมดเรี่ยวแรงบนเตียงของเขา 

 

 

หมอนี่หน้าแดงเพราะอะไรกันแน่ ? 

แอลกอฮอล์ หรือ เนธาน ? 

 

 

ในตอนนี้คงฝันหวานถึงอะไรสักอย่าง รอยยิ้มจางๆ ปรากฎบนปากสีชมพูอ่อน เขาดูมีความสุขในห้วงนิทราอันแสนยาวนานของตัวเอง ตั้งแต่กกหู ลามไปถึงต้นคอ หน้าอก หน้าท้องเรียบๆ ที่นุ่มนิ่มเต็มไปด้วยรอยสีแดงช้ำๆ เพียงแค่กดจูบเบาๆ ออกแรงดูดนิดหน่อยก็ขึ้นสีแล้ว 

 

 

ยังไม่นับที่ ‘ขึ้นเสียง’ ใส่ด้วยนะ

 

 

เนธานหายไปพักใหญ่ แต่เคเลบก็ไม่ได้ตื่นขึ้นมา เขายังคงหลับใหลไปกับรอยยิ้ม กระทั่งเนธานกลับมาก็ยังคงไม่ได้สติ แขนแข็งแรงสอดเข้าใต้ผ้าห่ม เลื้อยไปตามเอวบาง บีบผิวนุ่มๆ นั่นสองสามครั้งก่อนแนบตัวเข้าไปชิดรับไออุ่นจากอีกฝ่ายแล้วผล็อยหลับตามไปอย่างรวดเร็ว 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

‘บ้าฉิบ เกิดอะไรขึ้นเนี่ย’

 

 

เคเลบขยี้ตาแรงๆ เผื่อภาพที่เนธานนอนแนบกอดตัวเขาจะหายไป แต่ไม่ยักกะหาย น่าแปลกที่เขารู้สึกใจเต้นถี่ขนาดนั้นเมื่อเห็นกล้ามหน้าท้องบนผิวเข้มๆ เนียนละเอียดนั่น แปลก ...แปลกไปหมด ...เหตุการณ์มันพิลึกพิลั่น

 

 

เขาลืมเรื่อง ‘เมื่อคืน’ ไปเกือบหมดสิ้น หลังจากหลอกล่อให้เนธาน ‘ดื่มอีก ดื่มอีก’ เขาก็โดนหลอกให้ดื่มด้วย เพียงไม่กี่ขวดเท่านั้นทุกอย่างก็เบลอ พื้นเริ่มสั่น วัตถุเริ่มง่อนแง่นอยู่บนที่วาง สุดท้ายเขาก็ภาพตัด ตื่นมาอีกทีก็คือเมื่อกี้ 

 

 

สัมผัสจากมือสากด้านยังติดอยู่ที่ผิว กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์ผสมน้ำหอมผู้ชายราคาแพง เคเลบไม่ใช่คนเจ้าสำอางค์แบบเนธาน เขาอาบน้ำทุกวันก็หรูแล้ว 

 

 

อาบน้ำงั้นเหรอ

 

 

ขายาวๆ พาร่างกายหนักอึ้งก้าวลงจากเตียง ยังคงเดินโซเซไม่หายจากฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์ปริมาณมากเมื่อคืน ลังเลอยู่พักใหญ่ว่าจะกลับไปห้องตัวเองหรืออาบน้ำมันที่ห้องของเนธานเลย แต่ 

 

 

ปวดฉี่ว่ะ

อาบแม่งที่นี่แหละ

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

เนธานตื่นขึ้นอีกครั้งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงฝักบัวทำงาน เขานอนตะแคง มองประตูห้องน้ำรออีกฝ่ายอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ ใจนึงจินตนาการถึงร่างผอมบางผิวสะอาดจนสะท้อนแสง ผมสีส้มผสมกลิ่นแชมพู เนื้อตัวมีกลิ่นสบู่ของเนธาน เผลอๆ อาจจะครีมโกนหนวดด้วย ... 

 

 

อยากสัมผัส 

อยากฝังจมูกลึกเข้าไปแนบเนื้อ 

ยังอยากทำอะไรอีกตั้งหลายอย่าง

ไม่อยากให้เช้าเลย 

 

 

เนธานคิดอยู่ตลอดเวลาว่ากลัวยามเช้าจะมาถึง กลัวเคเลบจะสร่างเมา ตื่นขึ้น แล้วเดินจากไปอย่างเงียบๆ ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เคเลบไม่ได้โง่ แต่ก็ไม่ได้เชี่ยวชาญเรื่องแบบนี้ เมื่อคืนเขาเล่าหมดเปลือกว่ายังซิงอยู่จนกระทั่งเขารู้ตัวเองว่าต้องการอะไร จนกระทั่งร้องเสียงแหลมออกมาขนาดนั้น เนธานหัวเราะเอ็นดูกับปฏิกิริยาของเขา แต่ก็รู้สึกตื่นเต้นไม่น้อยเหมือนกัน ที่ต้องพยายาม ‘เบามือ’ เป็นพิเศษ 

 

 

ไม่อยากให้เขาเจ็บ

 

 

เนธานอาจดูไม่ใช่คนใจดี เขาอาจปฏิบัติไม่ดีกับหุ่น AI ไปบ้าง แต่เมื่อเป็นเคเลบ มีชีวิต มีเลือดเนื้อ มีความรู้สึก แววตาของเขาส่งผ่านเล่าเรื่องราว แตกต่างจากหุ่นโดยสิ้นเชิง แม้จะมั่นใจในผลงานตัวเองมากแค่ไหน แต่มนุษย์ก็คือมนุษย์ เนธานหลงรักมนุษย์ ไม่ใช่หุ่นพวกนั้น 

 

 

จังหวะที่เขากดจูบรอยแผล ‘กรีด’ บาดลึกแผลนั้น เขารู้สึกว่ามันสำคัญเหลือเกินที่เคเลบต้องคำนึงว่าตัวเองเป็นมนุษย์ มีเลือดเนื้อจริงๆ ไม่ใช่ของสังเคราะห์ นอกจากจะรู้สึก ‘รัก’ ได้แล้ว เคเลบยังถูก ‘รัก’ อีกต่างหาก

 

 

โดยตัวเนธานเอง

 

 

เขา ‘หลงใหล’ ตั้งแต่ได้เห็นภาพเคเลบในออฟฟิศเก่า ชายหนุ่มผมสีแดงสตรอเบอร์รี รูปร่างผอมบาง หลงใหลในคอมพิวเตอร์และงานของตัวเอง เขาดูไม่เคยรักอะไรนอกจากอุปกรณ์พวกนั้น มันทำให้เนธานหลงใหลและอยากเอาชนะ เนธานรู้ว่าเคเลบรักงานของตัวเอง และเขาจะรักหุ่น AI พวกนั้นหัวปักหัวปำ เขาจะโดนหลอกใช้ เขาจะเชื่อทุกอย่างเป็นตุเป็นตะ

 

 

แต่ที่สุดแล้ว ชายหนุ่มอยากให้เคเลบรักเนธานมากกว่า 

 

 

การได้สัมผัส ได้กระตุ้นประสาทบางอย่างในตัวเคเลบขึ้นมา เนธานแน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นมนุษย์ มีหัวใจ แต่ไม่สามารถแน่ใจได้เลยว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรู้สึกรัก ‘มนุษย์’ ขึ้นมาได้หรือเปล่า ? 

 

 

เสียงฝักบัวเงียบลง ชายหนุ่มที่นอนตะแคงข้างอยู่บนเตียงตื่นจากฝันกลางวัน

 

 

กลิ่นแชมพูอ่อนๆ ลอยมาก่อนที่ตัวเขาเองจะก้าวออกมา เส้นผมสีส้มอมชมพูเปียกลู่แนบใบหน้าที่เพิ่งโกนหนวดหมาดๆ ร่างผอมสวมบ็อกเซอร์สีฟ้าตัวจิ๋วเดินออกมาอย่างไม่อาย

 

 

สนิทกันแล้วน่า ...สนิทกันแล้ว 

เสื้อผ้าก็ไม่มี สนิทกันไปเถอะน่า 

 

 

เคเลบเช็ดผมด้วยผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กสีขาวของเจ้าของห้อง เนธานกลืนน้ำลาย อยากจะแกล้งไปเช็คว่าอีกฝ่ายใช้เครื่องอาบน้ำอันไหนบ้าง ไล่ดมทีละส่วนแบบละเอียดๆ แกล้งบอกว่าสบู่ขวดนั้นแพงนะ หน้าตาเคเลบตอนตกใจคงจะจี้น่าดู ...

 

 

เขาไม่รู้ตัวว่าเหม่อจนเคเลบเรียกไม่ได้ยิน

 

 

“นี่ ...นี่ !”

 

 

“หื้อ ?”

 

 

“เออ ...ขอโทษนะ เมื่อคืนผมเมาไปหน่อย” เคเลบเปิดฉากสนทนา

 

 

“นายจะมอมเหล้าฉันเหรอ?” 

 

 

“เปล่า ...ก็แค่ อยากดื่มด้วยกัน ก่อนจากไง” เขายังยิ้มแห้ง โกหก แต่ไม่เนียน เมื่อคืนยังเมาแอ๋ พูดแต่ความจริงยาวเป็นหน้ากระดาษอยู่เลย 

 

 

เนธานยิ้มมุมปากอีกรอบ แถมด้วยเสียงหัวเราะ ‘เหอะเหอะ’ แบบเบา 

 

 

“อึดอัดเหรอ?”

 

 

“ไม่ ...ไม่นี่” 

 

 

“ผมจะได้กลับห้องของผมไป” 

 

 

“อีกกี่วันจะกลับนะ?”

 

 

“สองสามวัน”

 

 

“อา...” 

 

 

เนธานจ้องอีกฝ่ายจนเขิน เผลอกัดปากตัวเอง ริมฝีปากชมพูอ่อนนั่นพอเม้มเข้าหากันแล้วขบปากด้วยเองเบาๆ ด้วยความประหม่ามันช่าง ...

 

 

น่ารัก

อยากขยี้แรงๆ ด้วยปาก 

 

 

“ขอโทษที่มารบกวนนะ” รอยยิ้มเขินๆ ของเคเลบ อีกแล้ว เหมือนรอยยิ้มที่เขาเห็นบ่อยๆ ในช่วงแรก เหมือนรอยยิ้มในออฟฟิศเก่าที่เขาชอบใช้กับเพื่อนร่วมงานที่ไม่สนิท ความจริงเคเลบไม่สนิทกับใครเลย เขาไม่ถูกกับมนุษย์อย่างแรง

 

 

แต่ถูกใจเนธานขนาดนี้ 

คงจะปล่อยให้กลับไปไม่ได้ง่ายๆ 

 

 

เขากวักมือเรียกเคเลบให้มานั่งบนเตียง ที่ข้างๆ ที่ว่างอยู่ เคเลบเดินเข้ามาอย่างว่าง่าย เคเลบรู้สึก awkward รุนแรงที่ต้องมานั่งสบตากับ ...เพื่อน (?) ในสภาพแก้ผ้ากันทั้งคู่ บนเตียงนุ่มๆ กับอากาศอุ่นสบายกำลังดี 

 

 

“เออ... ไม่เป็นไร แต่ว่า” 

 

 

“หืม?” 

 

 

“นายจะแก้ผ้าไปอย่างงั้นเหรอ?”

 

 

“ที่นี่ก็ไม่มีใครนี่ครับ? กลับไปแต่งตัวที่ห้องก็ได้” 

 

 

“เดี๋ยวให้เคียวโกะเอามาให้ที่นี่ แล้วแปรงสีฟันน่ะ ...เอามาทิ้งไว้ห้องฉันก็ได้นะ” 

 

 

เนธานยื่นมือไปโอบหลังคออีกฝ่าย ผิวลื่นนุ่มนิ่มหอมกลิ่นสบู่อ่อนๆ ผสมแชมพูที่ปลายผมยาวระต้นคอทำให้เขารู้สึกว่า ‘เคเลบต้องไม่ได้ไปไหน’ 

 

 

อย่างน้อยก็คืนนี้แหละวะ

 

 

เร็วจนไม่ทันตั้งตัว เนธานใช้แรงนิดหน่อยดึงเคเลบเข้ามาจนจมูกชนกัน ก่อนกดจูบที่ริมฝีปากสีอ่อนนั้นแรงๆ 

 

 

ให้มันชมพูเข้มขึ้นอีกสักสองสามเฉดจะเป็นไร

คงจะน่ารักดี 

 

 

จากกดจูบแรงๆ กลายเป็นจูบรสหวานมิ้นปนรสขมของเบียร์ เนธานคว้าข้อมือผอมบางข้างที่ถูกมีดโกนกรีดลึกแล้วลูบที่แผลเบาๆ พลางสอดลิ้นไปในโพรงปากอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่ขออนุญาต ถอนจูบออก เปลี่ยนไปกดจูบเบาๆ ที่ใบหู พ่นลมหายใจใส่ช้าๆ เคเลบเอียงหัวตามสัญชาตญาณ ร้อง " 

 

 

“ฉันไม่รู้ว่านายกังวลอะไร ...ฉันไม่รู้ว่านายจะเลือก AI หรือมนุษย์”

“ที่ผ่านมาฉันหลงใหลในปัญญาประดิษฐ์พวกนั้นมาก แต่มันไม่เหมือนกับที่หลงใหลมนุษย์ซักนิด”  

 

 

ลิ้นร้อนลากลงตั้งแต่กกหูถึงต้นคอขาว ก่อนพูดต่อเบาๆ 

 

 

“เพราะงั้น ฉันเลือกนาย เคเลบ ...เลือกนายในฐานะมนุษย์” 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

_ no need to question next time we meet _

_ i know you're coming home with me, home with me _

_ sweat like a sauna _

_ break out the ice _

_ i know you're gonna stay the night, stay the night _

 

 

 

E N D 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านนะแงแง  
> สั้นไปป่าวอะ 5555555 อยากต่อแต่รุสึกแบบ อุ๊ย โอ๊ย ว้าย เขินจังเรย   
> ไว้ค่อยว่ากันแล้วกันนะ ฮือ 555555555


End file.
